Just For Us
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: This is our love story. This is our world. This is the life that I want to live all my life… for this is something I know that has been made just for us and no one else. One-shot Yukimura/Sakuno pairing.


**Title: **Just For Us

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Yukimura/Sakuno

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** This is our love story. This is our world. This is the life that I want to live all my life… for this is something I know that has been made just for us and no one else. One-shot Yukimura/Sakuno pairing.

**And finally, a YukiSaku story that I said I'll base in a song but I changed my mind. I just based it in one of the poems I wrote a long, long time ago. Since I can't find a song that will help me write a YukiSaku story, I decided to use the featured poem here as a theme—I don't know if it really fits, though. But I still like this, whatever happens. This is one of my favorite poems that I wrote when I was still in high school.**

**Enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoy writing it, okay? Please tell me what you think of this by leaving a review. If you have questions, then you can put it there or you can PM me.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. Characters might not be in their usual selves (in other words, possible OOCness).**

**-x-x-**

She had long wished for someone to love her for her. She had long desired to find someone to love more than herself. And for a long time since she saw him, she always wanted him to love her back.

But fate could be cruel sometimes.

She just learned that after confessing her feelings to him. It was November—the month near December and the month that signified the boundary of two seasons. Autumn and winter all held one common trait—both of them were cold. And that cold autumn atmosphere of that month of November only reminded her so much of her heartbreak.

Echizen Ryoma—that was the name of the guy who broke her heart on that month of November. He was the sole reason why she chose not to believe in love that was meant for her anymore. He broke that belief that she had in her heart.

_Love isn't always about living in pain_

_Heart break can surely make you stand in the rain_

_Love has its own ways of finding the right one_

_Like the one I've felt when you came as a sun_

On that same month, she transferred to a different place. She needed a change of atmosphere. She needed to get away to forget. Her feet led to one place she could least think about…

…or maybe it was possible.

It wasn't her feet that led her to Kanagawa. Unbeknownst to her, it was her heart that made her chooses that place in order to heal her wounded heart and forget that something painful had ever happened.

So did that mean it was her heart that made her meet a prince whom she thought was too perfect for her? Did it mean that it was inevitable that she would end up falling in love with him? God knows, she tried her best to avoid him. She did all she could to do so.

But there was no way she could avoid a prince named Yukimura Seiichi.

_This is the feeling that's meant just for us_

_At least that's what I've felt at long last_

_When you came to me and saved my lonely soul_

_You've completed the puzzle and made it a perfect whole_

Eventual friendship blossomed between her and that prince. He saw her crying one time while she was at the rooftop garden watching the flowers. Those flowers made her sad in some way and she didn't realize she was crying already until he arrived there and asked him what was the problem. His presence made her feel assured that it was okay to talk to him about her problem.

A memory made her cry like that in front of the flowers, she said. Those flowers helped her pour out her feelings and sadness because of remembering that one painful memory. Their friendship became one of the ways to help her forget and heal. He did his best to let her know that she was not alone. She was never alone all this time.

He saved her, she was sure about that. Though he might not know it, but nevertheless, he saved her from wallowing even more in pain and loneliness. She was thankful that he had come to her life when she least expected it. And no doubt, this was something that was meant just for the two of them. The warmth of their friendship that blossomed from the depth of his caring heart and of her broken heart bound them together now.

_This is the song I've written just for us_

_A melodious song that seems so vast_

_Yet only the two of us can really define_

_The true meaning of that song so divine_

A beautiful chronicle written wonderfully in a sense that people definitely talked about—this was how their story was described. Autumn brought her nothing but cold pain. But winter was different. It brought her closer to the person who would keep her warm in so many ways. That warmth didn't disappear whatever seasons that passed.

The blowing wind of spring, bringing the petals of the cherry blossom along and making everything bloom beautifully…

The heat of the summer, with the sun blazing about as it made the blue ocean sparkle with its light making everything magical…

The fading leaves brought about in autumn, where the trees swayed along with the cold wind and made the leaves fall looking dejected…

And the white blanket of snow covering the lands in winter, making every celebration in winter season serene, calm and full of love all at the same time…

This made the cycle of their friendship and their lives ever since they met. The seasons didn't matter; it was each other that remained strong together throughout that made everything between them possible. One wish was fulfilled after another… But both of them had one common wish that they had achieved together.

They wished for someone to love them as they were.

_This is the future I want just for us_

_And it's a moment I'm never going to let pass_

_Because I believe that we're meant to be together_

_In life and in death, we'll always have each other_

That wish finally came true… the day they found each other.

Time passed by. Their lives continued on. The pain of the past was forgotten. The wound in the heart was healed.

And it was their love that made all of it possible. That love they had for each other made them conjure a beautiful future that they wanted to share together.

Having each other was enough for a future to happen—a beautiful future filled with love and hope that made them feel strong. Surpassing several trials that their love had encountered made them realize that they would never love anyone else but each other.

_This is the world I've built just for us_

_Just listen to your heart and know it will last_

_Believe me and I'll stay faithful as I love you_

_Until our lives were finally over and through_

Indeed, their love created a wonderful world for their hearts to live into. But love was also strengthened by their faith to each other and their hopes for their future.

And now they were able to live a life where pain could never separate them forever.

After all, they made a promise.

It was a promise that had stayed in their hearts for all eternity…

_I'll love you forever… and I'll stay with you whatever happens. Please believe me…_

**-x-x-**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
